


out of control

by shinru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinru/pseuds/shinru
Summary: Anger was something Akaashi didn't have a hard time controlling. Stress was another that he deals with regularly. But when it was combined together, he just completely lost his shit. Adding up to his worry, his pent up frustrations led to a new disaster.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	out of control

**Author's Note:**

> I was stressed about everything and I always tell myself, when I'm sad/angry/stressed, just be horny and came up with this fic. This may have a lot of errors and I'm apologizing in advance. I just want to release all this pent up stress at work and life LOL and bokukaka is my victim. I hope you guys still enjoy it. Thank you!

Akaashi glared at his laptop, looking straight at the chat that he sent to the group. An hour had already passed but no one answered his query. What pisses him even more is, after he messaged, his coworker sent her own query and two of his coworkers answered her right away. 

He messaged once again, tagging all the people in his team but no one answered him again. When his coworker sent a chat, they ignored him and answered her instead. Since he was new, he needed help for his data that only the sub lead and team leader have access to but they kept ignoring his chat.

This is one of the disadvantages of working from home, especially when he got this work right after the lockdown happened. He never met his teammates in person. He was pushed to learn by himself without proper knowledge transfer, leaving him with no choice but to fumble around and learn by himself. 

His fingers hovered on top of the keyboard, thinking if he should send a message once again but the anxiety about people being fed up by his constant bombardment of questions filled his gut. It felt as if his body got stiff until he dropped his hands to his side. 

The deadline for the work assigned to him was coming up soon but he had no idea how to push through since his coworkers were being complete assholes. Leaning back on his chair, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. 

"Fuck you all," he muttered. The curse rarely slips out from his mouth that it even sounded unfamiliar in his own ears. He was so angry that he just wanted to scream but instead, like he usually does, he gritted his teeth and breathed heavily.

Anger was something he didn't have a hard time controlling. Stress was another that he deals with regularly. But when it was combined together, he just completely lost his shit. To add up to his worry, his pent up frustrations led to a new disaster. 

A physiological reaction that made him cover his face of embarrassment. Another curse escaped his lips and this time, it was louder. 

He peeked between his fingers to look at the bump on his pants. Under extreme stress, this is what happened. Bokuto was always busy with his own practice and he was with work. Maybe not being touched for two whole weeks added to the factor.

_ 6 PM  _ — an hour before his shift ends. 

The zipper of his pants flew open as he slowly worked on it. A sigh came out of his lips, relieved that he was finally free from the constraint.

"Akaashi!" 

Akaashi almost fell from his chair when he heard Bokuto's voice behind him. Before he could zip his pants up, he felt his chair being turned and he was welcomed by Bokuto's bright smile. 

"We finished early today—" Bokuto's eyes went down to Akaashi's fly. "—and  _ oh. _ "

Bokuto had seen every line and curve, and every mole and freckle in Akaashi's body but being seen like this by him made Akaashi blushed harder. He just wanted to be buried six feet below the ground out of pure humiliation. 

"It's not what you think," he denied, trying to pull his zipper up but his shaking hands won't let him do so. 

The bright smile on Bokuto's lips was replaced by a teasing one, enjoying how his boyfriend writhe beneath his gaze; Akaashi was so turned on by it that he forgot his embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's out of your control."

But that was the problem. Akaashi hated it when he didn't have control over things. For someone who overthinks a lot, he wanted everything to be revolving around his palms. He wanted to have a grip on something that he was supposed to be holding. When it was slipping off of his hands, he felt like the things he worked hard for would fall apart. But Bokuto always kept him grounded. He didn't know how many times he lost control of things and Bokuto was always there to tell him everything would fall in its right places soon.

And he was never wrong.

With a shaking breath, he let it go. Pulling his head back, he surrendered himself to the man kneeling in front of him. He could feel Bokuto’s golden eyes burning holes on him, waiting for him to look back but he didn’t and instead, he moaned at the back of his throat, urging Bokuto to go on.

Bokuto said something that Akaashi didn’t understand but he perfectly heard how Bokuto’s voice came out as deep and gruff. It was the same voice that he hears everytime Bokuto was getting serious. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the sound of it at all. He would  _ love  _ to hear it everyday if he could. 

Maybe his mind already wandered somewhere else. He didn’t even feel Bokuto taking out his cock out of his underwear. And that was when he finally lost all of his control, completely letting Bokuto take the lead. Warm and wet, he watched as the mouth slipped on and off from him. Bokuto’s mouth perfectly fits on him, engulfing him with no spaces in between. He could feel Bokuto’s throat hitting the tip multiple times like he was doing it on purpose.

Holding on the armrest wasn’t enough, he wanted to grip something, hold on to  _ someone _ , and his hands found Bokuto’s hair. He slipped his fingers through the locks, a giggle bubbling through his mouth when he felt how hard some of the strands were because of too much gel. 

The soft giggles made Bokuto look up. His concentration was cut off by the cute noises coming from his pretty boyfriend. “What?” Bokuto couldn’t help but smile as he saw Akaashi giggling nonstop while covering his mouth using the back of his hand.

“Your hair.” Akaashi removed his hands on Bokuto’s hair and slipped it in again. “Some strands are hard because of your gel.”

Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s inner thighs, leaving a huge mark that will certainly bruise for days. It was followed by little bites around until his thighs were covered by it. “You can wash it off of me later, ‘Kaashi.”

It sounded tempting. Akaashi even thought of standing up and doing it for Bokuto right away but Bokuto’s firm grip on his thighs kept him in place. Bokuto looked eager to give Akaashi the release he wanted and being with Bokuto, you would find yourself giving back the same passion he would give you.

“Bokuto-san,” he moaned his name over and over again. Maybe it was in his head, maybe he was saying it out loud, but it seemed like it was having the same effect on Bokuto nonetheless. 

Bokuto had full authority over him despite kneeling in front and taking him fully on the mouth. The way his tongue swirled around, tasting every inch of him, made him lose his sanity. The grip on the hair tightened; every tug and pull were urging Bokuto to give what he wanted.

It didn’t take long until Akaashi saw haze, clouding his vision with white. A long loud moan came out from his mouth as he felt Bokuto take it all in without letting a single drop escape. When he opened his eyes, he looked down to see Bokuto licking his fingers covered in his load.

Akaashi’s work table that was cluttered with tons of papers was moved aside. He found himself being pinned on top of it; His legs were wrapped around Bokuto’s waist unconsciously like he knew at the back of his mind that it was something he should do.

“Bokuto-san, wait.” He knew that Bokuto couldn’t wait any longer and so was he but it was just a slip of the tongue, a moment of hesitation until he completely let Bokuto take over his whole body. “Faster.”

“You changed your mind quickly, Akaashi.” Bokuto chuckled. He left a soft kiss on Akaashi’s temple, letting it linger for a while before pulling away. It was an act of affection that always makes Akaashi’s heart melt. 

Akaashi hated losing control over things but when he was with Bokuto, he didn’t mind being taken over. He didn’t mind giving him all. The anger and stress that was eating him up were suddenly replaced by the warmth coming from Bokuto’s body, engulfing him like flames.

Hands wrapped around tightly on Bokuto’s shoulder, he screamed Bokuto’s name out loud followed by words of love and devotion.

_ I love you, I love you, I love you.  _

Akaashi moaned out those words until it toned down into a whisper. 

When silence fell, Bokuto answered and broke the silence. Akaashi didn’t hear all of it as he slowly lost his consciousness, preparing for slumber. But he already knew the answer because Bokuto always makes sure he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it 'til the end! Thank you for reading! This is my drunk brain produced, I'm sorry for the errors and stuff. 
> 
> I write threadfics on Twitter too. You can check my account: [shin ★](https://twitter.com/mimiru_shin)


End file.
